Gifts for his Princess
by Cozumi
Summary: This is a short story that I have written for my friend, Alishar. Roberto is trying to cheer his sullen Princess up together with Alberto. Enjoy!:D


"And…?" Glenn raised his eyebrow, casually sipping his tea, looking quite upset at being woken up so early. Glenn, Roberto and Cozumi were sitting together in the main dining room of Oriens Palace. "You don't get it do you, Glenny-poo!" Roberto pouted, looking miserable. He then turned to stare at Cozumi for help. "Elli has been feeling down recently… Please tell me how to cheer her up!"

Early in the morning, Roberto had went barging into Oriens Palace, claiming that he had an extremely important matter at hand and he had needed Cozumi's help. For the whole morning, Roberto had been telling Glenn and Cozumi about how Elli, the princess of Altaria, had looked throughout the whole week.

"I am sure that something had happened to Elli! But she refused to tell me who the bully is… She had been looking so down recently, I really want to do something." Roberto whined with Alberto sighing from the back of the room. "Hmm…" Cozumi thought deeply. "So this is the important matter you say… I should have expected that from you." Glenn replied disinterestedly. "Glenn!" Cozumi turned to glare her unfeeling husband.

"Prince Roberto, I think that while roses and soft toy might help, what truly matters is you spending time with Princess Elli. I am sure she will appreciate that the most." Cozumi smiled warmly, "Please let her know that I will be here to support her too." "…Really?" Roberto asked doubtfully. Alberto nodded, speaking up from his place behind Prince Roberto, "That is what I have been saying, Your Highness. Please, we have been intruding upon Prince Glenn and Princess Cozumi for a while now. Let us hurry back to Altaria before Princess Elli wakes up."

"…Okay." Roberto mumbled, his mind filled with concern for Elli. "…What. You came at 7 in the morning to tell us all this?" Glenn frowned. "Of course… I mean ah, good luck with Princess Elli. I am sure you will do fine." Glenn continued after getting a sharp jab from his wife. "Really, Glenny, you are not even romantic at all!" Roberto's old self came back for a moment, as he shook his head at Glenn dramatically. "Elli must have been lucky to have someone so caring like you, Prince Roberto." Cozumi nodded in agreement.

The bicker between the young royalties of Oriens could still be heard even after Roberto and Alberto made their leave.

* * *

><p>"Rise and shine, my sweetheart!" Roberto bubbled into his room, shaking his wife rather roughly awake. "Hmm…?" Elli murmured, her eyelids fluttered as she stirs from her sleep. Roberto sighed before grinning mischievously, "Looks like I have to do this!" Roberto bent down and kissed Elli on her lips deeply. Elli blushed from head to toe, her eyes snapped wide opened as she stared at Roberto who was only inches away from her face. "…Too near…" The morning kiss definitely worked.<p>

As Elli sat on the bed, trying to grab a hold of the situation, she noticed a huge bouquet of roses lying on the edge of the bed. Roberto smiled sheepishly as Elli gape at the uncountable number of stalks. On top of the roses surprise, Roberto was holding a giant teddy bear from Altaria's sea town where Roberto had it specially pre-ordered and handmade. "What is this…?" Elli stuttered. "You have been looking down recently… and I had wanted to cheer you up." Roberto murmured shyly in reply.

"Oh… I… It's really nothing." Although Elli said that, her eyes had filled with sadness. Roberto poked Elli's cheek in a weak attempt to cheer her up. "You know… You can tell me anything, absolutely anything!" Roberto proceeded to say. "Maybe you don't feel like telling me now, but I want you to know that I will listen to whatever you say. I will share your happiness as well as your sorrows."

"And to my beautiful Elli," Roberto continued, handing the bouquet of roses and the bear to his beloved wife gingerly, "No matter what other people say, I want you to know that I will always support and I love you. And you are the most wonderful woman in the world." Roberto beamed.

A single tear rolled down Elli's eye, "Thank you…" Roberto quietly wiped away Elli's tear with his finger and kissed her gently again. Roberto knew that Elli understood his love for her and that, no more words were needed to explain. For that day, Roberto accompanied Elli and brought her to the amusement park for the whole day. Indeed, Elli had seemed much happier, no longer looking despondent. As Elli knew, she had tried her best and that is enough. And what is there to not be unhappy about with such a loving husband?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

"Yes, I will send the check over." Alberto sighed, as he worked away at calculating the costs of expense. Sure enough, Roberto hadn't spared a single thought about the price as he splurged on his beloved. The 99 roses Roberto had ordered from Prince Edward, were of the finest quality and they were being grown in the most deluxe greenhouse in Charles. Meanwhile, the teddy bear Roberto had ordered was made from the finest silk and of the finest workmanship, all to be ready in a day.

Although Alberto had reprimanded his master for the overly extravagant gifts, he himself had actually prepared a secret gift for his mistress. It was a dream catcher that he had made himself in secrecy and now, he had absolutely no idea as how to give it to Elli without arousing any suspicions from Roberto.


End file.
